1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a method and apparatus for creation of desired images such as textual characters, designs, logos and borders, and for applying such images directly to a specific surface. More particularly, it is concerned with such a method and apparatus which makes use of a programmable computer having an electrostatic printing means (e.g., a laser printer) operably coupled thereto; input representative of a desired image is entered into the computer and the characteristics of the input such as font type, spacing and size are selectively altered, whereupon the electrostatic printing means is operated to deposit image-defining material (e.g., toner) onto a release substrate. An image-removing adherent web is then applied over the printed image, the web bearing the image is then stripped from the substrate, and the web is then applied to a desired support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals wishing to create technical proposals, blueprints, drawings, charts, labels, file folders and other types of visually perceivable data often wish to create a professional-looking appearance in their products. Traditionally, the only way to achieve this result was to employ the services of a professional printing service. This is generally a time-consuming and expensive proposition, particularly when only a small number of printed items need to be prepared.
In recent years the concept of "desk top publishing" has come into vogue, by virtue of rapid advances in the capabilities of small computers and their associated printers. Desk top publishing systems permit production of small numbers of professional-quality printed items, but are limited in that they are not designed to produce labeling or other images which can be applied to a variety of support surfaces. Therefore, a person desiring to create a textual heading for application to a notebook for example, has no way of readily employing desk top publishing technology in a manner to create a professional-looking notebook.